Dance the Night Away
The cup slammed down hard onto the counter. "Another please." Said young cyborg Mako. Aaray the Bounty Hunter chuckled. "That's your third drink Mako! All you were saying on the way down here was that you didn't drink!" Mako sighed. "Just stressed I guess. I mean, before we found.............. the guys, I was here to think, and everybody was so free. So lively." Aaray nodded in agreement, the Bounty Hunter had always loved cantinas; you could let loose, forget your problems, have a good drink, lost every credit you had on one sabaac game and then blow what you hate left on entertainment. "Well," Said Aaray finally. "with six drinks between the two of us, I'll bet my lucky blaster it isn't what we can afford." The Zabrak turned towards the counter. "Hey! Bill!" A Mon Calamari bartender cam over and slipped them the bill, both women's eyes popped when they saw the price. "120 CREDITS?!" they both said simultaneously. Mako put her hands up to her face. "Oh my god! As if enough hadn't happened to us today, just wanted to come down here and cheer up a bit about Braden and Jory and..... ugh. I guess they don't lie when they say the price of happiness isn't cheap." "Calm down Mako, it'll be ok. Lemme try this." She called the bartender once again. "You got ma' credits?" Said the Mon Calamari. "Actually," replied Aaray. "I wanted to get to know you. You got a name handsome?" The bartender smiled. "Twal Tuno, and what's your name beautiful?" Aaray smiled, her plan was working. "Aaray Azkon. Say Twal, we're about 100 credits short." She put on her flirtiest face and subtly elbowed Mako to do the same. "Can you help us out?" Twal frowned, this had been pulled on him many times. "Sure sweetie. I'll lower the price. To 119!" The bartender laughed and the girls sighed. "I can't do that." he continued. "But I will tell ya this. Couple o' dancers quit the other day and we're looking for new ones." Mako groaned and Aaray raised an eyebrow. "1: How much does it pay? 2: Do we get to keep tips? 3: What's in it for you?" Twal had a big grin on his face, the ladies were giving him quite the show. "1: 10 credits per dance. 2: Normally no, but I can pull some strings for 15% of your tips. 3: Well I get to see you two perty ladies in dancer outfits o' course!" Mako had had enough. "No. No way! No way in hell I'm dressing up and dancing for pervy gangsters!" Twal gave Aaray a look. "Um," said Aaray. "Please give me a moment to talk with my friend Twal?" The Mon Calamari nodded. "Can do. Take your time, I got a customer." Twal then turned to consult with the customer while Aaray dragged Mako into the corner. "What are you doing?" yelled the Zabrak. Mako gave Aaray an 'I can't believe you' look. "What? You're actually considering this?" "We don't have much of a choice Mako! I don't wanna do this anymore than you do, but it's either take this job and stay innocent and get paid. OR, get sent to prison and probably end up doing the same thing as slaves for Nem'ro! And I don't particuarly think that will make him wanna sponsor us into the Great Hunt!" Mako sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry. Just, the last time I did this it was awful." Realizing what she said as Aaray raised an eyebrow, Mako quickly changed the subject. "If only Jory was here. He had the odd ability to poof of credits in time like this." The Bounty Hunter hugged her friend. "It'll be ok. I miss them too." The cyborg straightened herself up. "Let's do this." she said. They then returned to the counter and told Twal Tuno they'd take the job. "Ok girlie's." He then dissapeared into a room and returned with a blue dancer's outfit for Aaray and a pink one for Mako. "You can change in the back." Said Twal. "But, I'll need your weapons. Don't worry. They'll be safe with me, Calamari's honor." Mako handed over her blasters and Aaray handed over hers, all except for one. Twal gave her a confused look. "Sorry Twal, sentimental reasons." Twal nodded. "Can do. Just make sure nobody sees it." He then pointed them into the back room and walked away. As the girls changed in the backroom, Aaray had to bite. "So, what was that you said earlier about being a dancer?" She could hear her friend moan. "Me and my big mouth." she replied. "I'll tell you about that if you tell me about your 'lucky blaster' that you had to keep for 'sentimental reasons'" "Oh fine. But you first!" "Ok, Ok! Don't shoot me! One night, Jory and Braden lost every credit we had on a couple sabaac games. So I was stuck dancing to slimy perverts until we earned it back." Aaray laughed. "Good ol' Braden and Jory!" The women had finished dressing and now were jsut sitting on crates. "Ok, your turn!" "Ugh, fine! My parents were Mandalorians, and when I was 12, my dad gave me my first blaster. A month later, he died. He was killed by a member from a rival clan, he died by flamethrower. My mom died a few months later by flamethrower also, and from the same clan. So I named the blaster Flame. Then I was taken in by my aunt and uncle. It was hard ot convince then to take us, because my best friend, Miato, had been living with us since HER parents died. We had been best friend for the longest time, and when her parents died, my parents legally adopted her. My aunt and uncle didn't like Miato, but always fawned over me, so they took us in." Mako was in awe. Aaray had her scars just as she had hers. "Where is Miato now?" Twal then knocked on the door. "Come on girlie;s we got customers waitin'!" Aaray turned towards Mako. "Come on, let's go dance the night away." Category:Aaray Category:SWTOR Category:Fiction Category:SWTOR Fiction